Aqua Love
by Betakuecken
Summary: Draco bekommt einen kleinen Fluch auferlegt, der ihm eine Lektion sein soll. Diese Sache verändert allerdings seinen Lebensumstand gewaltig und er findet sich in einer Zwickmühle wieder! HxD
1. Aqua Love 1

**Aqua Love 1**

Es war dunkel, als das Wasser leise plätscherte und ein blonder Schopf die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach. Kurz darauf tauchte ein Kopf auf, dem der Oberkörper folgte.

Unruhig blickten sich die grauen Augen um, schauten, ob auch ja niemand da war. Vorsichtig und den Mond betrachtend, kam er dem Ufer immer näher, wo er dann dem Wasser entstieg.

Nackt trat er auf die Wiese und ließ erneut den Blick schweifen. Niemand war hier.

Es war schließlich Nacht und alle Bewohner des Schlosses schliefen.

Er wünschte sich, auch wieder dort liegen zu können. In einem warmen, kuschligen Bett, umgeben von Menschen. Zwar hasste er die Aufdringlichkeit gewisser Personen, aber das war allemal besser, als hier in der Einsamkeit zu vegetieren. Er musste hier sitzen. Hier, wo er die Zeit abwarten musste, bis das Wasser wieder nach ihm rufen würde.

„Wieso hab ich auch meinen Mund aufgerissen...?", fragte er mit einer traurigen Stimme. Niemand antwortete ihm, so wie es schon seit einiger Zeit war.

Er fragte sich, ob man ihn vermisste? Richtig vermisste. Oder ob es überhaupt groß auffiel, dass er schon seit einem Vierteljahr nicht mehr da war.

Vielleicht hatten sie aber auch ein Fest gefeiert, um der unbekannten Person zu danken, die ihn, den Eisprinzen von Hogwarts, hatte verschwinden lassen.

Frustriert seufzte Draco.

Und nur, weil er nicht das getan hatte, was diese abstoßende Person von ihm verlangt hatte...

---

Das Frühjahr war eigentlich immer eine angenehme Zeit gewesen.

Aber dieses Jahr fand Harry das absolut nicht! Nein, denn dauernd rannten sowohl Mädchen, als auch Jungs hinter ihm her. Und wieso? Na, sie wollten alle ein Date!

Der ausschlaggebende Punkt an der Sache war, dass er aber nicht wollte!!

Nein, er wollte schon ein Date, so war das nicht, aber eben mit keiner dieser Personen.

Andererseits, dachte sich Harry, war es vielleicht nicht verkehrt, sich jemand anderes zu suchen. Denn die Person, die er eigentlich hatte haben wollen, war verschwunden. Schon lange hatte man nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Harry fragte sich, ob es denn überhaupt jemandem aufgefallen war?

Andererseits, es hatte viele Gerüchte gegeben:

Die einen hatten behauptet, dass die überlebenden Todesser ihn sich geholt hätten, andere meinten, er wäre untergetaucht. Wieder andere behaupteten, dass Draco Malfoy Angst hatte, von seinen Mitschülern drangsaliert und fertiggemacht zu werden.

Als er seinen Freunden die Frage nach dem Verbleib Dracos gestellt hatte, war er auf Granit gestoßen, denn sie hatten beim besten Willen nicht darüber reden wollen. Gut, er konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln, immerhin hatten sie immer unter ihm leiden müssen.

Er seufzte und marschierte weiter.

Die Sonne schien heute mal nicht so stark wie sonst, was die anderen Schüler lieber im Schloss bleiben ließ. Dabei war es doch recht angenehm hier draußen...

Harry lächelte. Man sollte die Abwesenheit anderer praktisch sehen, immerhin hatte er jetzt Ruhe!

Langsam trugen ihn seine Schritte um den See herum, an einen Platz, an dem sonst kaum Schüler waren. Hier war es absolut ruhig und so abgelegen, dass man die anderen nicht hören konnte, selbst wenn sie schreien würden.

Entspannt ließ sich Harry auf die Decke fallen, die er mitgenommen hatte. Er legte sich auf den Rücken und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

Es war so schön hier. Manche wussten diese Schönheit gar nicht zu schätzen! Müde schloss der Schwarzhaarige die Augen und lauschte der Natur. Vögel zwitscherten, Blätter rauschten im angenehmen Wind und leise Wellen schlugen ans Ufer.

Eine ganze Weile lag er so da, bis plötzlich ein Geräusch seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte und Harry sich aufsetzte. Was hatte gerade dieses laute Plätschern verursacht? Da war doch was gewesen...

Hier waren aber doch keine Schüler! Vielleicht die Riesenkrake?

Schnell suchten die grünen Augen die Umgebung ab und dann konnte er etwas im Wasser sehen. Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer und gleich einen Salto hinterher.

Das konnte doch nicht sein?!

Aber es schien Realität.

Harry sprang auf, schleuderte die Schuhe von sich und rannte ins Wasser, bis er bis zur Hüfte darin stand und seine Arme um den Körper einer anderen Person schlingen konnte.

Eben jener zuckte zusammen und verspannte sich.

„Draco...", flüsterte Harry leise und verstärkte die Umarmung noch.

Angesprochener riss die Augen auf und versuchte sich zu befreien, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er hatte das Platschen gehört, war aber nicht darauf gekommen, dass jemand hier war und ihn auch noch entdeckt hatte!

Harry bemerkte, dass der andere sich befreien wollte und lockerte den Griff, drehte die Gestalt zu sich um.

Er musste in diese wunderschönen, grauen Augen sehen. Musste sich versichern, dass das wirklich Draco war, den er hier umarmte.

„Halt doch still!", meinte er dann, als der Blonde sich noch immer zu befreien versuchte.

„Dann lass mich los!", entgegnete der nur.

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage, dann haust du mir ab, wo ich dich doch endlich wieder habe!", sagte er vor Erregung bebend und aufbegehrend zugleich. Er wollte nicht, dass Draco ging.

Draco erstarrte.

„W... was?! Ich... ich verstehe nicht...", stotterte er und senkte den Blick.

„Ich habe dich vermisst, Draco!", erklärte Harry und legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des anderen.

„Sag mal, ist es nicht ein wenig zu kalt, um zu baden? Und wieso bist du hier, aber nie im Schloss?" Der Blonde konnte die Verwirrung und vielen Fragen in den Smaragden lesen. Doch, was sollte er denn antworten?

„Ich... ich kann nicht zurück", meinte Draco dann und schüttelte dabei sachte den Kopf.

„Wieso?"

„Es ist halt so!"

„Dann erklär es mir! Ich kann dir sicher helfen!", versuchte es Harry weiter.

Warum nur war sein Gegenüber so stur?! Wenn er doch schon Hilfe bekam, dann konnte er sie doch annehmen, oder?

„Potter, was mischst du dich eigentlich in fremde Angelegenheiten ein? Ich hab gesagt, dass es nicht geht, also lass mich!"

Draco hatte sich losgerissen und war einige Meter weiter geschwommen, bis dahin, wo Harry nicht mehr stehen konnte.

„He, jetzt hau nicht ab! Erklär mir, was du hier machst!", forderte der Schwarzhaarige, doch Draco tauchte unter und kam nicht mehr hoch.

Eine Weile blieb der Gryffindor noch an Ort und Stelle, starrte besorgt aufs Wasser. Der andere kam einfach nicht mehr hoch und so verließ Harry dann traurig das Gewässer und sammelte seine Decke ein, um zurück ins Schloss zu gehen. Draco hatte wohl einen Zauber benutzt, damit er unter Wasser atmen konnte, um ihm so zu entkommen.

Jetzt aber musste er duschen und sich etwas Neues anziehen, sonst würde er krank werden.

---

Ein paar Tage später saß Harry wieder am See. Das Wetter war mittlerweile so gut geworden, dass man wirklich schon baden gehen konnte. So hatte er sich seine Badesachen geschnappt. Dieses Mal würde er den Blonden nicht entkommen lassen!

So saß er also wieder am Wasser und wartete, bis sich der andere zeigte.

Er wusste nicht mal, ob Draco kommen würde, aber er hoffte es. Es musste einfach passieren, denn wie anders, sollte er ihm helfen?

Dann war es, als hätte man sein Gebet erhört:

Es platschte und dann konnte Harry doch tatsächlich eine lange Flosse erkennen, eine, die zum Rest des Körpers seines Objektes der Begierde gehörte.

Rasselnd zog er Luft zwischen die Zähne.

Das war der Grund gewesen, weshalb er nicht zurück ins Schloss gekommen war!! Er konnte nicht laufen! Geschweige denn, ohne Wasser leben!!

Hastig stand Harry auf, schmiss sich ins Wasser und kraulte die paar Meter zu dem Blonden, der ihn durch das Spritzen entdeckt hatte und wieder abtauchen wollte.

Leider hatte er die Rechnung ohne den Gryffindor gemacht, denn der hielt ihn am Arm fest, zog ihn wieder über die Wasseroberfläche und presste ihn an sich.

Dann senkte er seine Lippen auf die des anderen, ehe der auch nur ein protestierendes Wort hervorbringen konnte.

„Halt ja den Mund, Draco!", sagte Harry leise und mit rauer Stimme.

Es zeigte Wirkung, denn der Blonde schwieg wirklich. Nur sein Blick hatte etwas Fragendes an sich.

„Ich sage dir das jetzt, ob du willst oder nicht! Ich liebe dich und werde dir helfen! Aber dazu musst du mir sagen, was passiert ist."

Große Augen starrten ihn an und dann kullerten Tränen über die blasse Haut des ehemaligen Slytherins.

„He, jetzt wein doch nicht!", jammerte Harry und wischte das salzige Wasser fort. Sanft streichelte er die Wange des anderen und küsste sie zart.

„Es gibt keinen Grund, dass du weinen müsstest, hörst du?", flüsterte er und drückte den Körper noch fester an sich.

Schluchzer ließen den anderen erbeben und Arme schlangen sich um Harrys Hals, suchten Halt. Draco konnte einfach nicht fassen, dass jemand so etwas zu ihm gesagt hatte. Wie lange hatte er sich gewünscht, dass man ihm sagte: ich habe dich lieb´? Und nun tat es auch noch der Mensch, in den er sich so unsterblich verliebt hatte, trotz aller Proteste und Ärger mit seinem Vater.

„Bitte, hör auf", bat der Schwarzhaarige und streichelte über den Rücken des Blonden. Langsam wurden die Tränen weniger und letztendlich waren sie versiegt.

„Wieso denn? Ich verstehe nicht, warum du mir helfen willst?! Ich war doch immer fies zu dir!", versuchte Draco seine Gefühle und Gedanken zu erklären.

Harry lächelte ihn an.

„Aber das habe ich dir doch gerade gesagt! Ich liebe dich, Draco. Und weißt du, ich war bestimmt auch nicht unschuldig an unseren Streitereien. Und ganz ehrlich, ich fand sie meistens schön, weil ich dir dann nahe sein konnte."

Der Blonde senkte den Kopf.

Dann spritzte Wasser und der Gryffindor wurde wieder auf die Flosse aufmerksam. Die platschte nämlich gerade passend zu des Blonden Gesichtsausdruck, hin und her – er war verlegen.

„Du, woher hast du die?", fragte Harry dann und deutete auf eben jenen Schwanz.

Draco hob den Kopf, sah sein Gegenüber an und folgte dann dessen Blick. Man konnte sehen, dass er die Zähne zusammenbiss und mit sich rang, eine Antwort zu geben.

„Hör mal, ich werde dich nicht zwingen, mir jetzt gleich alles zu sagen, ja? Aber bitte, denk nach und erzähl es mir dann, okay?"

Einverstanden nickte Draco und dann kuschelte er sich, zur Überraschung Harrys, wieder an ihn.

Der Schwarzhaarige blieb bis es dunkel wurde und er zum Abendessen gehen musste, weil sich sonst wohl Hermine und Ron dazu auserkoren gesehen hätten, ihn retten gehen zu müssen.

„Ich komme morgen, direkt nach dem Unterricht, wieder her. Das wäre so um drei. Wirst du da sein?"

Draco nickte nur und löste sich von Harry, ehe er einfach davon schwamm.

So hatte der Gryffindor nicht sehen können, dass der Blonde Tränen in den Augen gehabt hatte.

---

Im Schloss wurde Harry von einer mit dem Fuß klappernden Hermine und einem nervösen Ron erwartet.

„He, was ist los?", erkundigte er sich unbefangen und grinste.

„Was los ist?!?", schrie ihn das Mädchen aber an. Sie schnaubte, hob die Hand und tippte bei jedem Wort auf Harrys Brust:

„Wir. Haben. Uns. Sorgen. Um. Dich. Gemacht!!!"

Verlegen lachte der Schwarzhaarige und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Tut mir leid, ich war draußen am See und hab die Zeit vergessen! Es war doch so schönes Wetter, wisst ihr?!"

Erneut schnaubte das Mädchen, dann schüttelte sie ihre Mähne.

„Und welches Wetter wäre dann zum Lernen geeignet?", wollte sie wissen.

Die beiden Jungen sahen sich an. Was sollten sie darauf antworten? Immerhin fanden sie für jedes Wetter eine Ausrede, um nicht lernen zu müssen.

„Keine Ahnung, ich schätze, es gibt kein Wetter, das dazu geeignet ist?!"

Hermine schien zu kochen. Allerdings drehte sie sich dann einfach ab und marschierte in die Halle.

„Was hat sie denn?", fragte Harry Ron, der nur seufzte.

„Victor Krum hat sie abblitzen lassen... jedenfalls nehme ich das an, immerhin hat sie ja heute ne Eule von ihm bekommen."

Synchron stöhnten beide auf. Das konnte ja was werden...

---

Der nächste Tag zog sich wie Kaugummi hin. Harry fragte sich, ob die Uhr absichtlich so langsam lief, oder es daran lag, dass er alle dreißig Sekunden darauf sah?

Ein Seufzer verließ seinen Mund und das schien die Aufmerksamkeit des Rotschopfes zu erregen, denn der hatte eh schon die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, dass Harry unruhig war.

„Was hast du eigentlich, Har´?", fragte er also, als McGonagall mal nicht zu ihnen sah.

Leider aber erschreckte sich der junge Potter und machte einen Satz vom Stuhl. Er rieb sich den Hintern, als er wieder aufstand und unter Lachen der anderen Schüler, auf seinen Platz sank. Dann warf er Ron einen giftigen Blick zu.

„Musstest du mich so erschrecken?!", fuhr er den anderen an und seufzte dann erneut.

Sein Kopf sank auf die verschränkten Arme, die auf dem Tisch lagen.

„Mann, jetzt red schon! Oder ist es wegen einem Mädchen?", foppte nun der Weasley und konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Die anderen Schüler hatten schon wieder die Ohren gespitzt und versuchten herauszufinden, mit wem Harry Potter womöglich zusammen war.

Hermine wandte sich in diesem Moment um und rettete Harry vor einer Antwort.

„Halt den Mund, Ronald! Ich will keinen Punkteabzug, klar?!"

Die Schüler beobachteten sie interessiert, bis sich die Professorin räusperte, so dass alle still waren und sich wieder nach vorne wandten.

---

Endlich! Der Unterricht war zu Ende und Harry rannte, um so schnell wie möglich an den See zu kommen. Japsend gelangte er dort an und sank erst mal auf die Knie, um sich wieder auf normalen Atmungsstand zu bringen.

Ein leises Lachen ließ ihn aufblicken.

Da war er, Draco. Er schwamm zwei Meter entfernt vom Ufer und amüsierte sich auf seine Kosten.

„Ja, lach du nur! Ich bin extra gerannt!", meckerte Harry zurück und ließ sich schmollend auf die Wiese fallen.

Der Blonde kam bis zum Ufer und robbte soweit raus, dass wenigstens noch die Flosse nass blieb.

„He, komm her!", bat er den Dunkelhaarigen, da er ihn so trotzdem nicht erreichen konnte.

Harry hingegen schnaubte doch noch recht schnell und blieb liegen.

„Ich rede mit dir! Komm schon, bitte!", bettelte Draco fast schon. Was dann Harrys Herz erweichte und er sich schwerfällig auf machte, um die zwei Meter zu dem anderen zu kriechen. Sich dann aber wieder so hinlegend, dass sein Kopf in Dracos Küssweite war.

Und wie sollte es anders sein, wurden die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen auch gleich in Beschlag genommen. Weich legten sich nämlich die des Blonden auf seine.

„Hm...", seufzte der Gryffindor und lächelte.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie gut du schmeckst?"

Grün sah in Grau und sie versanken einen Moment in den Augen des jeweils anderen.

„Nein, weiß ich nicht. Aber danke, dass du es mir sagst!"

Die leichte Röte auf den blassen Wangen des Ex- Slytherins, entging Harry nicht.

„So, jetzt bin ich bereit. Lass uns ein wenig schwimmen!"

So zog sich Harry bis auf die Shorts aus und rannte ins Wasser. Draco beobachtete das nur belustigt. Für ihn war das nichts Neues, oder Spaßiges mehr. Immerhin musste er ja im See leben...

* * *

So, das war Kapitel eins! Wie war es?

Und was haltet ihr von der Idee mit Dracos Lebensumständen?

Bye, Psy-Puma


	2. Aqua Love 2

**Aqua Love 2**

Der nächste Schultag war verregnet gewesen, so dass Harry nicht an den See hatte gehen können. Er hoffte nur, dass Draco nicht allzu traurig gewesen war.

Und dann kam der Mittwoch, der wesentlich besser auf die Laune des Dunkelhaarigen wirkte, als Hermine und Ron angenommen hatten.

Was ja auch kein Wunder war, immerhin schien die Sonne!

Allerdings war das leider kein Anlass für den Schulleiter, den Unterricht mal ausfallen zu lassen. So quälte sich Harry also in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

---

Die Klasse saß schon einige Minuten, als endlich auch der Lehrer ankam. Für den Geschmack des Goldjungen, war der Kerl ja nicht mal gut genug, um Wahrsagen zu unterrichten – und dazu gehörte schon eine Menge Nichtskönnen.

So saß er also, wie alle anderen auch, da und langweilte sich. Einzig das große, verhüllte Etwas, das unter diesem Tuch wahrhaftig voluminös wirkte, zog sein Interesse an.

Wohl auch das der restlichen Klasse.

Und ihr Lehrer schien nur darauf gewartet zu haben, dass seine Schüler genau das bemerkten. Er klatschte in die Hände, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

„Meine Lieben, ich habe heute etwas ganz Besonderes für euch! Es hat nicht sehr viel mit diesem Fach zu tun, aber es könnte durchaus einmal passieren, dass ihr so einem Wesen begegnet."

Die Spannung stieg.

Jeder einzelne wollte wissen, was der Professor da hatte. Es musste groß sein, wenn es schon so einen großen Käfig benötigte. Harry fragte sich, was das sein könnte.

„Also, seht her!"

Der Mann lief rüber und nahm den Zipfel des Tuches. Noch einmal sah er zu den Schülern, die vor Anspannung schon die Hände in die Roben krallten. Dann riss der Professor den Stoff fort und es waren nicht nur Geräusche des Wohlgefallens zu hören.

„NEIN!", schrie der Schwarzhaarige und sprang von seinem Platz.

Die anderen waren erschüttert und aufgeregt. Das in dem Aquarium war ein Meermensch! Dann aber überlegten sie, ob sie ihn nicht doch schon mal gesehen hatten, denn er kam ihnen bekannt vor. Das Interessanteste war aber, dass Harry Potter außer sich war.

Während die Gryffindors fassungslos zusahen, mussten die Slytherins natürlich verächtlich höhnen.

Harrys Schritte trugen ihn unbeirrt zu dem großen Glasbehälter und dann hangelte er sich an dem Glasrand hoch. Endlich oben, schwang er die Beine rüber und landete im Inneren, im Wasser.

„Nein...", flüsterte Harry und machte zwei Schritte, ehe er den gefangenen Meermenschen in seine Arme zog.

Die Klasse war zu erschrocken, von dem was Potter da getan hatte, als dass sie etwas gesagt hätten. Sie hatten das gefangene Geschöpf gesehen, hatten den Gedanken, dass sie ihn kennen könnten, aber bei Seite geschoben. Mittlerweile saßen sie nur noch stumm da und selbst den Slytherins waren die Beleidigungen ausgegangen.

Draco drängte sich regelrecht an den Körper, der ihn zu beschützen suchte. Er zitterte und versteckte sein Gesicht am Hals des anderen. Er wollte nicht, dass man ihn erkannte und am Ende jeder zum See kam, um ihn zu verspotten. Oder, noch schlimmer, dass man das tat, wenn er wieder zurück war. Denn Harry hatte ihm doch versprochen, ihn zu befreien, oder?

„Ganz ruhig, scht..."

Harry drückte den Jungen an seinen Körper und überlegte fieberhaft, was er tun konnte. Der Lehrer war gerade damit fertig geworden, sich zu fassen. Nun trat er an die Scheibe und klopfte dagegen.

„Kommen Sie da sofort raus! Hören Sie?!", blaffte er und seine Augen funkelten den Blonden an.

„Ich denk nicht dran! Wie können Sie ihn hier einsperren??!!"

Da kam aber auch gleich die rettende Idee.

„Draco, ich werde jetzt meinen Umhang ausziehen und im Wasser tränken. Den wickeln wir dir um und wenn ich draußen bin, dann folgst du mir, in Ordnung? Meinst du, du schaffst es da hoch?" Dabei deutete Harry die Scheibe hinauf.

„Ja..."

Nickend löste sich der Dunkelhaarige von seinem Freund und zog den Umhang aus, den er dann wirklich mit Wasser tränkte und dem Blonden um die Hüfte band.

„So, ich geh jetzt rüber, dann folgst du mir. Ich werde dich auffangen."

Tuscheln erfüllte das Klassenzimmer nun und die Schüler sahen neugierig zu, was Potter da tat. Manche überlegten, woher der Goldjunge dieses Wesen kannte und Ron und Hermine kam die Idee, dass das der Grund seiner langen Seeaufenthalte war.

Der Gryffindor hievte sich wieder auf die andere Seite der Scheibe und drehte sich dann um, damit er den Blonden fangen konnte, der ihm gleich gefolgt war. Der Professor war schon dabei, auf ihn zuzugehen, um ihn davon abzuhalten, doch da hatte Harry den anderen schon in den Armen. Dann lief er zur Zimmertür und öffnete sie, rannte die Gänge entlang, um Draco wieder in den See zu bringen.

Die Schüler hatten nur hinterher starren können, so wie auch der Lehrer, der in der Bewegung erstarrt war.

---

Harry hatte endlich das Wasser erreicht und stoppte auch nicht, als sie am Ufer standen. Stattdessen rannte er in den See, bis er bis zur Hüfte darin stand. Erst jetzt nahm er den Arm weg, der die Flosse gehalten hatte und Draco konnte sich wieder frei bewegen.

Erleichtert entfernte Harry seinen Umhang und musterte den Blonden, dem man ansehen konnte, dass es ihm wieder besser ging.

„Alles klar?", fragte er leise und belächelte, wie sein Freund ein paar Kreise schwamm.

„Ja, mir geht's wieder gut. Das Aquarium war so eng und ich konnte mich nicht richtig bewegen..."

Harry kam die Frage auf, wie lange sein Freund da drinnen gesessen hatte?

„Draco, sag mal, wie lange hatte er dich da schon eingesperrt?"

Der Blonde sah ihn an und zuckte die Schultern.

„Seit vorgestern Abend, nachdem du weg warst."

Ein Knurren entwich dem Schwarzhaarigen, dass Draco sich erschrak.

Wie konnte dieser dumme Lehrer es wagen, ein solches Wesen einzusperren, zumal es nicht einmal zu ihrem Unterrichtstoff gehörte?! Harry kochte.

„Hat er dir was getan?", fragte der Dunkelhaarige weiter und musterte den Körper vor sich.

Doch er erhielt ein Kopfschütteln.

„Gut, das beruhigt mich. Ich werde mich aber trotzdem beschweren!"

Draco spürte, dass sich der andere Sorgen um ihn machte und es rührte ihn zutiefst. Er kannte nur eine andere Person, die sich jemals so um ihn gekümmert hatte. Und dieser Mensch würde sich jetzt gerade sicherlich auch fragen, wo er wohl sein mochte – sein Pate, Severus Snape.

Dracos Blick wurde etwas traurig, was Harry keinesfalls entging.

„Was ist los?", fragte er sanft und umarmte den anderen.

Der allerdings schüttelte nur den Kopf und seufzte auf.

„Du kannst es mir sagen, ja? Ich werde dir helfen, wenn ich kann!", versicherte Harry und lächelte sein Gegenüber an. Etwas beruhigter, nickte Draco nur und kuschelte sich an den Körper seines Freundes.

„Also?"

„Ich würde gerne mit meinem Paten reden, weißt du?"

Harry nickte und wartete, dass der andere weiter sprach. Das tat er auch:

„Ich vermisse ihn und würde ihm gerne sagen, dass es mir eigentlich ganz okay geht."

„Wo ist er und wie heißt er? Dann schreibe ich ihm, dass er herkommen soll!"

Draco lächelte.

„Was denn?"

„Du kennst ihn", meinte er und sah in die grünen Augen. Ein fragender Blick begegnete ihm und der Blonde antwortete gnädigerweise.

„Snape!"

Harry klappte, im wahrsten Sinne, das Kinn nach unten und er verlor vor lauter Überraschung sogar das Gleichgewicht. So kippte er also rücklings ins Wasser und riss seinen Freund mit sich. Allerdings musste er so Draco loslassen, um mit pattelenden Armen wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen - was er auch prustend tat.

Draco hatte das natürlich nichts gemacht, so wartete er mit seinem typischen Slytheringrinsen auf ihn.

„Ich find das nicht witzig, Draco!", meckerte Harry, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass ein Glucksen über seine Lippen kam. Der Blonde sah einfach zu süß aus und war zudem noch ansteckend!

„Wenn du meinst!"

„Allerdings!", bestätigte Harry und nickte.

Für Draco war das eher die Geste eines begossenen Pudels.

„Ich muss mir was anderes anziehen. Außerdem werde ich dann gleich zu Snape gehen und ihn zu dir schicken, ja? Morgen komme ich dann wieder, ich muss nämlich noch einen Berg voller Hausaufgaben erledigen."

Es gefiel dem Slytherin zwar nicht wirklich, aber er konnte nicht ändern, dass sein Freund noch etwas für die Schule tun musste. Wäre er im Schloss, würde es ihm ja nicht anders ergehen!

„Ja, in Ordnung. Aber du kommst morgen ganz sicher, ja?"

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte und strich seinem Freund noch mal über die Wange, ehe er lächelte und ging. Sehnsüchtig schaute er Harry nach, bevor er auch wieder in die Tiefen tauchte.

---

Harry hatte sich etwas Frisches angezogen und war nun auf dem Weg zum Professor der Zaubertränke. Zwar wusste er nicht genau, wie er dem Mann klar machen sollte, dass sein Patenkind als Meermann im See gefangen war, aber irgendwie würde es schon hinhauen. Ansonsten konnte nur passieren, dass der miesepetrige Schleimer von Fledermaus ihn rauswerfen würde. Aber damit rechnete der junge Mann nicht wirklich.

Nun stand er also vor der Tür zum Büro des Professors, den er nicht leiden konnte. Was allerdings auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Mutig klopfte er an und wartete darauf, dass jemand antwortete. Aber es schien so, als würde er entweder ignoriert, oder es war wirklich keiner da.

Solle er es wagen, mal reinzuschauen?

Harry entschied, dass er eine Rechtfertigung hatte und drückte die Klinke runter.

Dunkelheit begrüßte ihn.

Harry schnaubte. Na toll, jetzt kam er schon mal freiwillig zu dieser Fledermaus und dann war die natürlich ausgeflogen! Er wollte gerade wieder den Rückzug antreten, als er gegen eine Person rannte. Als Harry losschimpfen wollte, überlegte er es sich anders und blickte er kurz nach oben.

Boah, Merlin sei Dank, dass er das getan hatte. Snape hätte ihn sicherlich in der Luft zerrissen!

„Potter, was tust du hier?", schnarrte der Mann und blitzte ihn mit seinen kalten Augen an.

„Ähm... ich... wollte zu Ihnen!", erklärte er und wartete auf eine Reaktion des Professors. Der aber schien daran zu zweifeln.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um Draco?", versuchte Harry es also anders. Der Mann änderte sein Verhalten sofort. Denn er krallte den Jungen an der Schulter und schubste ihn regelrecht in den dunklen Raum. Drinnen entfachte er ein Feuer und stierte Harry in die Augen.

„Red schon, Potter!", fauchte Snape dann aufgebracht.

„Ähm, ja, sicher. Also, Draco geht es im Großen und Ganzen gut. Nur, er hat da so ein Problem, das es ihm unmöglich macht, das Schloss zu betreten."

Severus war kurz vorm Ausrasten. Musste man denn diesen dämlichen Schülern immer alles aus der Nase ziehen?

„Was heißt das konkret, Potter?"

„Er hat eine Flosse!", antwortete er knapp. Snape schnaubte verächtlich. Dann verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und zog skeptisch eine Braue in die Höhe.

„Und das soll ich jetzt glauben?", fragte er kalt und herablassend.

„Na ja, eigentlich schon. Er hat mir erzählt, dass Sie sein Pate sind und das ist auch der Grund, weshalb ich hier bin."

Gut, der Professor musste sich eingestehen, dass dies eine Tatsache war, die nur er und Draco wussten. Nicht mal dem Schulleiter war das bekannt.

„Und wo ist der Junge?"

„Draußen, im See!"

Der Lehrer hatte sich schon umgedreht, als er aufgehalten wurde.

„Draco wird jetzt nicht mehr zu sehen sein. Versuchen Sie es morgen, wenn es Mittagessen gibt. Da sind wenige Schüler draußen, beziehungsweise, gar keine und er taucht auf."

Ein Seufzer verließ Severus´ Lippen und er nickte.

„Gut, dann geh jetzt, Potter. Und kein Wort zu niemandem, dass Draco mein Patenkind ist."

„Keine Sorge, ich schweige. Aber Sie sollten langsam mal aufhören, mich so zu behandeln, ich bin nämlich Dracos Freund!"

Mit diesen Worten hatte er den Rückweg angetreten.

---

Am folgenden Tag, als es gerade Mittagessen gab, war ein Professor nicht anwesend. Alle fragten sich, wo der Mann war, doch nur einer wusste es. Snape war garantiert zu Draco gegangen, um zu sehen, ob es ihm wirklich gut ging.

Und so war es auch.

Severus stand am Ufer und hoffte, dass der blonde Junge auftauchen würde.

Ob es nun ein Zufall war, oder irgendwer seine Bitte erhört hatte, war egal. Draco hatte gerade die Wasseroberfläche durchbrochen und schüttelte ausgiebig die Haare.

Dann drehte er sich um und erstarrte.

„Draco!", rief Severus aber und schritt bis zu den Knien in das Wasser.

Der Junge kam näher und konnte nicht glauben, dass sein Pate wirklich hier war. Doch als er eine Hand auf seinem Kopf spürte, breitete sich ein Lächeln aus und dann warf er sich dem Mann in die Arme.

„Onkel Sev!" nuschelte er glücklich und mit tränenheiserer Stimme.

„Scht, alles okay. Ich bin hier."

Eine Weile hatten sie so dagestanden, dann wollte Severus doch mehr wissen. Was war nur geschehen, dass der Junge eine Flosse hatte und im See leben musste? Snapes Gesicht wurde ernster und er schaute in die grauen Augen.

„Erzähl mir, was los ist", forderte er.

„Ich... das ist ein Fluch..."

Stille.

„Weiter?"

„Ich... na ja, kann mich nicht mehr an alles erinnern, aber ich weiß, wie ich ihn wieder brechen kann."

„Verstehe. Und wie?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf heftig und seufzte. Das war ihm dann doch zu peinlich, es vor Severus auszusprechen.

„Wie geht es dir sonst, Kleiner? Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Narzissa hat mir die Ohren voll geheult und ich musste ihr versprechen, dich zu suchen. Was ich ohnehin schon getan habe. Der Alte wollte mir leider nicht helfen, aber da du ja jetzt wieder aufgetaucht bist..."

Der Blonde lächelte schwach und kuschelte sich noch mal an, bevor er sich wieder löste.

„Harry war bei dir...? Ihr habt doch nicht gestritten, oder?"

Severus verdrehte kurz die Augen, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

„Ich würde das nicht streiten nennen, eher die gewöhnlichen Defizite."

Draco konnte sich vorstellen, was da abgegangen war, behielt aber jeden Kommentar für sich.

„Hat er gesagt, ob er heute noch kommt?", bohrte er also weiter.

„Nein, hat er nicht. Aber ich gehe davon aus."

Es gefiel dem Tränkemeister nicht, dass sein Patenkind was mit Potter hatte, aber wenn es ihn glücklich machte...

* * *

Jup, hier endet dieses Kapitel!

Was sagt ihr?

Psy-Puma


	3. Aqua Love 3

**Aqua Love 3**

Draco planschte vor sich hin und wartete, bis Harry endlich kommen würde. Severus war gegangen, als die Schulglocke das Mittagessen beendet hatte. Seine Gedanken drehten sich immer wieder um den gut aussehenden Schwarzhaarigen, den er schon so lange mochte. Nein, mehr als das! Er liebte ihn!!! Aber wie sollte man das jemandem sagen, dem man erstens jahrelang Hass vorgeheuchelt hatte und zweitens mochte...?

Ein tiefer Seufzer entwich ihm.

Nun wanderte sein Blick ständig zur Wiese und dann konnte er eine Silhouette ausmachen, die bestimmt seinem Freund gehörte. Als die Gestalt näher kam, bestätigte sich die Vermutung. Es war wirklich Harry, der in seiner Jeans und dem ärmellosen T- Shirt wirklich sexy aussah.

„Dray!", rief er dann auch schon und Gerufener kam ans Ufer. Kurz kam Draco in den Sinn, dass die nächste Nacht Vollmond sein würde. Vielleicht...?

„Harry!", antwortete der Blonde und stützte sich auf seine Arme, um etwas höher zu kommen. Er freute sich so sehr, dass sein Freund wirklich gekommen war.

„Na, war Snape da?", erkundigte sich der Dunkelhaarige und kniete sich vor den anderen, um ihn zu umarmen.

„Ja, war er und wir haben geredet. Er hat wissen wollen, wie man den Fluch brechen kann...", meinte Draco und seufzte. Harry hingegen brannte diese Frage auch unter den Nägeln.

„Was hast du ihm geantwortet?"

Draco schaute auf und wurde dann knallrot. Eine Tatsache, die dem Gryffindor äußerst komisch vorkam.

„Sag!", forderte er also.

„Muss das sein? Es ist mir so was von peinlich, darüber zu reden. Ich hab es Onkel Sev auch nicht gesagt."

Leider zog die Ausrede nicht, denn Harrys war nach wie vor entschlossen, die Antwort zu erfahren. Wieder seufzte der Blonde.

„Du- mus- mi- mir- schlfen!", haspelte er schnell und unverständlich runter. Das irritierte Harry aber nicht.

„Liebling, etwas deutlicher bitte", bat er und lächelte sanft. Draco gab sich endgültig geschlagen.

„Du musst mit mir schlafen", wiederholte er. Nun wartete er darauf, dass der andere erschrocken zurückweichen würde, oder etwas dergleichen, aber nichts passierte. Harrys Arme lagen noch immer um ihn und er war genauso entspannt wie vorher.

„Und das war so schlimm?"

„Na ja, ich hatte mit einer anderen Reaktion gerechnet...", gestand Draco und grinste verlegen.

„Wie anders denn?", wollte Harry gleich wissen und behielt das sanfte Lächeln im Gesicht. Dennoch war das jetzt schon wieder eine Frage, die dem Blonden unangenehm war.

„Harry, bitte...", flüsterte er flehend. Aber wie es schien, auch dieses Mal erfolglos. Und wieder seufzte der ehemalige Slytherin.

„Ganz schön gemein von dir, mich so zu quälen... Also schön! Ich dachte, du stößt mich weg und lässt mich allein."

Harry war doch leicht überrascht. Hatte er seinem Freund noch immer nicht verdeutlicht, wie sehr er ihn liebte?

„Sag mal, Dray, ich habe dir aber gesagt, dass ich dich liebe, oder? Das habe ich mir nicht eingebildet?"

Draco war sich jetzt nicht sicher, ob das rhetorisch gemeint war. Natürlich hatte Harry das zu ihm gesagt und nicht nur einmal. Und er würde das bestimmt auch niemals vergessen, aber dennoch wusste er nicht, was diese Frage bedeutete.

„Warum fragst du das?", erklang seine Stimme und sie war recht dünn. Unsicherheit unterstrich seine Gefühle und das war dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht entgangen.

„Liebling, das war eigentlich nur, um zu verdeutlichen, dass ich dich liebe und demnach auch nicht abgeneigt bin, mit dir zu schlafen!"

Der Blonde war knallrot geworden.

„Was denn? Ich hätte nie angenommen, dass du so prüde bist!", lachte Harry und küsste den anderen, ehe er deshalb einen Aufstand veranstalten konnte. Dennoch ließ sich Draco nicht davon aufhalten und brummte laut auf, ehe er in den Kuss schmolz.

Als sie sich atemlos wieder lösten, grinste Harry.

„Und wann willst du Sex haben? Ich hab ja nichts dagegen, aber so lässt sich das ziemlich schwer anstellen, oder? So mit Flosse und ganz ohne Schwanz und Loch?"

Draco war schon wieder knallrot und machte mit Sicherheit einer Tomate Konkurrenz. Doch das ignorierte der Gryffindor gekonnt und grinste weiterhin unverschämt.

„Hast du sie noch alle, so was zu sagen?! Du bist pervers, Harry!", blaffte der Blonde und schlug mit seinen Fäusten auf den anderen ein. Ernsthaft schaden konnte er seinem Freund natürlich nicht, das wusste er, aber irgendwie musste er ja seiner Wut und Empörung Platz machen.

„Schon gut, Kleiner! Aber ich hab doch Recht, oder?"

Draco hatte keine Lust, darauf zu antworten. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn er sich so tief sinken ließe!

„Erklärst du mir also, wie das gehen soll? Ich meine, um dich zu befreien, muss ich mit dir schlafen. Aber wie soll das gehen, wenn du ne Flosse hast?"

Der Junge mit besagter Flosse, konnte regelrecht ein großes Fragezeichen über dem Kopf seines Freundes sehen. Und es stimmte, er musste antworten, denn sonst würde Harry auf noch dümmere Ideen kommen. Und das musste ja nun wirklich nicht sein!

„Ich verwandle mich an Vollmond in einen Menschen. Also, in meine richtige Gestalt!", erklärte er und schaute nach oben.

„Das ist ja schon morgen!", rief der Schwarzhaarige aber aus und der Blonde ahnte, dass es auch der Tag sein würde, an dem sie es wirklich tun würden.

Dabei kannten sie sich noch nicht lange! Also, halt noch nicht auf diese Weise...

„Ähm... ja?", meinte er also nur und wartete, was weiter passierte.

Das war dann, dass sich Arme um ihn legten und an den Körper hinter sich zogen. Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte seinen Körper und die plötzliche Panik, die sich hatte ausbreiten wollen, war verschwunden.

„Keine Angst, Kleiner, ich werde dir bestimmt nicht wehtun!"

---

Draco war ganz hibbelig, Harry war den ganzen Tag noch nicht bei ihm gewesen. Und genau das war es, das ihn ahnen ließ, dass es einen Hintergrund hatte. Was der genau war, war ihm allerdings auch klar. Denn heute war Vollmond!!!

Tja, und was bedeutete das?

Genau, richtig!

DAS!

Harry selbst grinste schon den ganzen Tag vor sich her und seine Freunde verstanden nicht, wieso. Es gab absolut keinen Grund, sich so zu benehmen, wenn man mal in den Vordergrund stellte, dass der Schultag mit Zaubertränke begonnen hatte. Und das war ja nun wirklich Horror! Aber Harry hatte gegrinst, seinen Trank gebraut und Snape hatte ihm, was für wirklich alle unverständlich war, nicht einen einzigen Punkt abgezogen.

„Harry, was tust du da?", fragte Ron, der neben Hermine stand und ihm mit irritiertem Blick zusah. Der andere hatte sich nämlich seine Karte geschnappt, zwei große Decken und dann noch ein kleines Fläschchen, von dem die anderen beiden nicht wussten, was es beinhaltete.

„So, ich muss dann!", freute sich Harry und rannte an seinen Freunden vorbei, Richtung Kerker.

Er wollte noch zu Professor Snape und ihm mitteilen, dass er wusste, wie man Draco befreien konnte und er ihn noch heute Nacht zu ihm bringen würde. Also sollte er schon mal ein Gästezimmer bereithalten.

---

Es war richtig warm draußen, was Harry ungemein freute. Zuminderst würde niemand frieren. Auf dem Weg zum See schaute er sich immer wieder um, achtete darauf, dass er nicht verfolgt wurde. Zuschauer konnten sie nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Nebenbei legte er noch einige Warnzauber, die ungebetene Gäste sofort beim Passieren ankündigen würden.

So erreichte er dann endlich den Platz, den er sich für sie ausgesucht hatte.

Mit dem Zauberstab breitete er die Decken aus, damit sie auch nicht unnötig verrutschten und stellte den Korb daneben ab. Einige Kleinigkeit zum essen hatte er schon mitgenommen, schließlich brauchte es noch ein wenig, bis es Nacht war und damit der Mond scheinen würde.

Seufzend, weil glücklich, sank er auf die Decke und legte sich ausgestreckt hin. Ja, ab heute würde er seine Liebe niemals mehr hergeben!

Ob er das auch wusste?

„Hm... Draco...", schnurrte Harry leise und hoffte, dass der bald kommen würde.

Das tat er auch zwanzig Minuten später. Sein Schopf durchbrach die Wasseroberfläche, aber nur soweit, bis seine Augen oberhalb waren und er sich umsehen konnte. Niemand da!

So tauchte er ganz auf und schaute, ob er seinen Freund entdeckte. Und nach einem Moment suchen fand er ihn dort, wo sie sich hier das erste Mal begegnet waren.

Erfreut schwamm er ans Ufer und schaute, ob der andere ihn schon gehört hatte. Es schien nicht den Anschein zu machen. So platschte er mit seiner Flosse und spritzte damit etwas Wasser zu Harry, der sich erschrocken aufsetzte.

„Draco!", rief er dann, als er den Unhold entdeckt hatte und riss sich das Hemd vom Kopf, ehe er ins Wasser gehechtet kam und sich mit seinem Freund raufte. Sie amüsierten sich königlich und lagen schließlich erschöpft am Rand des Sees, um sich auszuruhen.

Lächelnd sah Draco zu dem Dunkelhaarigen, der sich auf die Seite rollte und den Arm um den anderen legte, den Kopf auf die Brust.

„Hm, so müsste es immer sein...", flüsterte er und seufzte zufrieden.

„Nur gegen die Flosse sollten wir noch etwas unternehmen!", meinte er dann mit einem schelmischen Unterton. Draco wusste, was gemeint war...

Langsam ging die Sonne unter und die Jungen saßen auf der Decke, wobei der Blonde eher mit dem Oberkörper darauf lag und die Flosse im Wasser platschte. Nebenbei ließ er sich mit Erdbeeren und Sahne füttern, oder Trauben in seinen Mund schieben.

Dazu tranken sie Saft, den Harry ebenfalls aus der Küche geholt hatte. Der See leuchtete nun rot, da die Sonne einem Feuerball gleich, im Wasser zu versinken schien – alles in ein Rot tauchte und das Ganze wie Blut aussehen ließ.

„Absolut genial, was die Natur alles kann, oder?", fragte der Gryffindor und gähnte mal kurz.

„Das kommt so rüber, als würde dich die Natur nicht besonders interessieren!", erklärte Draco sachlich und wedelte mit dem Zeigefinger, dass Harry sich gezwungen sah, ihn mit dem Mund einzufangen und daran zu saugen. Das wiederum löste bei dem anderen einen Quietscher aus und er wurde hochrot.

„Wer andere ärgert, muss mit der Strafe zurecht kommen!"

„Ich hab dich nicht geärgert", protestierte der Blonde und schmollte mit einem so zuckersüßen Schmollmund, dass Harry ihn einfach küssen musste.

So in den Kuss vertieft, bemerkten sie nicht, dass die Sonne untergegangen war und sich der Zauber auswirkte. Während sie sich weiterhin mit dem jeweils anderen beschäftigten, rollten sie sich auf der Decke herum, dass Harry irgendwann unbemerkt zwischen den Beinen des anderen gelandet war. Und da diese Berührungen logischerweise nicht nur bei ihm Folgen hatten, war er der erste, der die Veränderung wahrgenommen hatte. Etwas, das man(n) doch nutzen musste, oder?

So begann er, am Mund angefangen, über den Hals zum Schlüsselbein zu küssen, dann eine Pause bei den Brustwarzen einzulegen und schließlich zum Bauchnabel zu wandern.

Doch die Hände waren schneller, wanderten runter zur Hüfte und von dort weiter die Schenkel hinab. Sanft fuhren sie wieder hinauf, kreisten an den Hüftknochen, ließen Draco darauf aufmerksam werden, dass er nackt war.

Leicht verspannte er sich, denn es war schon peinlich. Harry war die Veränderung nicht entgangen. Sanft streichelte er weiter die Seiten auf und ab, küsste sich wieder hoch.

„Nicht anspannen, Schatz. Lass dich fallen!", sagte er leise und küsste die geschwollenen Lippen des anderen. Der nickte nur und schloss die Augen mit der Hoffnung, es würde helfen, sich zu entspannen.

Die Lippen wanderten wieder, zuletzt waren sie an seinem Hals gewesen, dann an seinem Oberschenkel. Aber nun? – War Harry weggegangen?

Nein!

Draco stöhnte erschrocken und gleichzeitig voller Lust auf. Es war unglaublich, er wollte sich wehren und im selben Moment sollte Harry keinesfalls aufhören, drückte den Kopf weiter in seinen Schoß. Dracos Hände krallten sich in die schwarzen Haare, zogen und zerrten daran, drückten ihn tiefer, verlangten nach mehr.

Seine Stimme war nicht in der Lage, einen vernünftigen Ton zu produzieren, nur Geräusche des Wohlgefallens verließen seinen Mund.

Harry selbst, lächelte leicht und bemühte sich, seine Aufgabe mit noch mehr Elan zu verfolgen. Er hob den Kopf an, wofür er ein Knurren erhielt, dann aber ein lang gezogenes Stöhnen, als er mit der Zunge vorschnellte und die Länge entlang leckte.

Sein Mund senkte sich wieder, legte sich um die Eichel und saugte daran, leckte mit der Zunge darüber und er wollte wieder einen Schrei hören. Der kam, ausgedehnt und laut über die Lippen des Blonden, als er sich hart in den Mund seines Freundes entlud.

Erschöpft fielen die Arme zur Seite, blieben liegen und hastig hob und senkte sich der Brustkorb des Liegenden. Die Augen hatte er fast gänzlich geschlossen und schaute hoch zu Harry, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte. Sachte legte er seine Lippen auf die des anderen und ließ ihn sich selbst schmecken.

Wieder stöhnte Draco leise auf.

„Hm, Schatz, du bist so süß...", schnurrte der Gryffindor und verteilte Küsschen auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes. Dann richtete er sich wieder auf, legte seine Hände an den Gürtel und begann damit, sich auszuziehen. Draco bekam das nicht mit, er genoss noch die Nachwehen des Orgasmus und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

Erst, als sich der andere auf ihn legte, konnte er die Erregung Harrys fühlen und wurde wieder knallrot. Er wusste, was noch kommen sollte und Angst breitete sich aus.

„Hast du Angst, Hübscher?", flüsterte Harry, als ob er Gedanken lesen könnte. Er bekam nur ein Nicken, denn dem Blonden fehlten die Worte.

„Das musst du nicht, ich würde dir niemals wehtun!", versicherte er und küsste den Nacken des Liegenden.

Schnell und unbemerkt griff Harry nach seiner Hose, die er so gelegt hatte, dass er auch an das kleine Flakon kommen konnte. Er entkorkte es und ließ sich das Öl auf die Finger laufen. Es war etwas kühl, erwärmte sich aber schnell und würde am richtigen Ort nur noch Lust zurücklassen.

„Entspann dich einfach, Süßer, es wird dir gefallen."

Draco hörte diese Worte und hielt seine Augen geschlossen, vertraute dem anderen. Er merkte, dass seine Beine gespreizt wurden, Harry zwischen ihnen saß und sachte über einen Bauch streichelte.

Dann war da Harrys Hand, oder eher ein Finger, der ihn sachte berührte, seine Reaktion zu testen schien. Doch er blieb ruhig liegen, tat nichts und wartete, was geschehen würde.

Der Finger war nun ruhig, übte Druck aus und Draco spürte, wie die Öffnung darunter nachgab und Einlass gewährte. Er keuchte, als es schmerzte und versuchte sich weiterhin zu entspannen, doch es war schwer.

„Scht, Schatz!", versuchte Harry ihn zu beruhigen, verteilte kleine Küsse auf dem Bauch, den Finger dennoch weiter schiebend. Als er dann ganz in Draco war, hielt er still und wartete, bis sich die Verspannung etwas aufgelöst hatte, ehe er dann damit beginnen würde, den anderen zu weiten.

Draco keuchte immer noch, aber er spürte, dass der Schmerz nun langsam nachließ und öffnete vorsichtig die Augen, um in die des anderen zu schauen.

„Es geht wieder", sagte er leise und augenblicklich war da eine Bewegung in ihm. Es war, als würde Harry ihn von innen abtasten. Dann zog er den Finger zurück, schob ihn wieder hinein und wiederholte das immer wieder, jedes Mal mit verändertem Winkel, bis Draco plötzlich aufschrie und den Kopf nach hinten warf.

Jetzt wusste der Dunkelhaarige, dass er gefunden hatte, was er gesucht hatte. Mit dem nächsten Mal schob er zwei Finger in den anderen und suchte wieder nach diesem Punkt, der den Blonden zum Schreien bringen würde. Er fand ihn und erneut folgte die Reaktion: Ein Schrei und der Kopf im Nacken.

Es war einfach nur erregend und total faszinierend, wie schön Draco im Zustand der Lust war.

Ein dritter Finger folgte und Draco bewegte sich schon von selbst gegen diese. Es war einfach nur unglaublich schön, das mit anzusehen. Harrys Selbstbeherrschung kam schon bedächtig ins Schwanken und er konnte nicht mehr lange an sich halten. Er wollte - brauchte - Draco!

Schnell hatte er wieder das Flakon in der Hand, schütte einiges von dessen Inhalt auf sein erigiertes Glied und rieb es sich mit der freien Hand. Das Fläschchen hatte er längst unachtsam weggeworfen.

Unter ihm begann Draco langsam zu wimmern, dass er ihm nicht genug war. Das war etwas, das Harry schnell ändern konnte.

Er entzog dem Blonden seine Finger, erhielt ein beleidigtes Schmollen und legte sich auf den anderen, versenkte sich sofort mit einem einzigen, glatten Stoß.

Draco stöhnte laut und rau auf, als er spürte, wie sich sein Freund in ihn senkte. Es tat nicht weh, es war nur unglaublich anturnend!

Der Schwarzhaarige baute sofort einen schnellen und tiefen Rhythmus auf, zog sich zurück, rammte sich tief in ihn und wiederholte das ganze Spiel wieder. Die Arme hatte Draco um den Hals des anderen gelegt, zog tiefe, rötliche Striemen auf seinem Rücken. Keinen störte es, denn viel zu intensiv, viel zu leidenschaftlich, viel zu erregend war das Spiel ihrer Liebe.

„Ich... liebe dich!", rief der Gryffindor, kurz bevor er kam und der Blonde antwortete ihm mit den gleichen Worten:

„Ich liebe dich!"

Dann, als wäre das das Zeichen gewesen, ergossen sie sich gleichzeitig. Der eine zwischen ihren Körpern, der andere in dem seines Geliebten.

Und Draco fand es atemberaubend, wie der heiße Saft des anderen sich in ihm verteilte.

Einige Augenblicke blieben sie noch so liegen, dann öffneten sie die Augen und sahen sich still an. Niemand musste etwas sagen, sie verstanden sich so...

---

Es war dreiundzwanzig Uhr, als es bei Severus Snape klopfte. Er war nicht unbedingt erfreut über diese späte Störung, aber er hoffte, dass es endlich Potter sein würde, der seinen Patensohn brachte.

Und tatsächlich, Potter stand da und in seinen Umhang gehüllt, Draco!

„Junge!", rief der eigentlich unglaublich bösewichtige Lehrer aus und umarmte den Jungen fest. Dann zerrte er ihn regelrecht in die Wohnung und drückte ihn auf das Sofa, von dem der Blonde sofort wieder aufsprang, einen Schrei auf den Lippen.

„Was ist denn, Draco? Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte er besorgt und erhielt einen gesenkten Blick, der ziemlich verlegen war. Snape sah sofort zu Harry, die Augenbrauen gefährlich nah beieinander.

„Potter?!", begann er leise, dass man wusste, er verdächtigte ihn.

„Ja?", antwortete der nur unschuldig.

„Was hast du mit ihm getan?" Es klang wie ein Gezische. Harry musste aufpassen, nicht laut zu lachen.

„Nun, was man als Liebespaar nun mal so tut..."

Zuerst war der Tränkemeister total irritiert, dann sah er zu Draco, der noch roter geworden war. Sein Blick kehrte zu Harry zurück, der ziemlich verwüstet aussah und dessen Hemd unordentlich war – Inspektion abgeschlossen, dachte der Gryffindor nach diesem Blick.

Dann endlich schien dem Mann ein Licht aufzugehen.

„Potter!!!", schrie er ohrenbetäubend.

„Ja?", fragte der wieder unschuldig.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, Draco zu entjungfern???!!"

ENDE

* * *

Wie hat es euch gefallen? Sagt es mir!

Mir persönlich gefällt ja das Ende gut. Wer rechnet auch mit einer solchen Situation von Sevilein, ne?

Bye, Psy-Puma

P.S. Es kommt noch ein kurzes Kap, da könnt ihr lesen, wie Draco überhaupt in diese Situation kommen konnte!


	4. Aqua Love Alte Hexen

**Aqua Love – Alte Hexen**

Wie Draco eigentlich zum Meermann wurde?!

Das war so:

---

„Immer muss ich diesen Scheiß machen und dann auch noch hier!", ärgerte sich der Blonde und marschierte dennoch zu der Frau, die eine Hexe besonderer Art sein sollte.

Aber das heißt doch nicht, dass ich der Affe vom Dienst bin, dachte Draco miesepetrig. Was schickte seine Mutter ihn auch hierher?

Die Hütte, die sich vor ihm offenbarte, war keine Offenbarung, denn sie war alt, klein, heruntergekommen, eklig und war bestimmt total unmalfoyisch!

Fazit: er würde sie nicht betreten, niemals!

Allerdings schien er das auch nicht zu müssen, denn eine alte Frau kam heraus und musterte ihn.

„So, so, du bist also Lucius´ Sohn. Interessant..."

Die Stimme der Alten hatte geklungen, als hätte sie eine Krähe verschluckt, oder etwas ähnliches.

„Äh... ja. Meine Mutter hat mich geschickt."

Er musste sich ja nicht anmerken lassen, dass diese Frau nicht so sein Umgang war. Und dass seine Eltern mit der verkehrten, konnte er auch nicht verstehen...

„Na, dann wollen wir mal sehen. Ich soll dir weissagen, mit wem du dein Leben verbringen wirst, nicht?"

Sie sah in die grauen Augen, die Verwirrung zeigten.

„Bist du verliebt?", fragte sie dann.

„Das geht Sie nichts an! Aber, nein, bin ich nicht!", keifte er zurück. Das war ja noch schöner! Sollte er hierher kommen, um sein Liebesleben aufzudecken?! Nein, nicht mit ihm!!!

„So, nicht? Aber ich weiß, dass du es bist."

Er sah sie schockiert an.

„Ich weiß es, egal, ob du es abstreitest. Außerdem sollte man die Liebe niemals leugnen, sie ist wichtig. Also, ich frage dich noch einmal, sonst musst du es anders lernen!"

Draco dachte nicht daran auf diese alte, schrumpelige Hexe zu hören. Wobei Hexe hier als Schimpfwort fungieren sollte – wie einfallsreich, dachte er.

„Nun, dann muss ich dir eben die harte Lektion erteilen", meinte sie ruhig und hob ihren Zauberstab.

Also, so ein klein bisschen Angst bekam der Blonde nun schon – aber nur ein klitzekleines bisschen! Damit das klar war.

Sie kam näher, schwang den Stab und noch ehe Draco auch nur ausweichen konnte, hatte sie ihren Spruch gesagt und ihn getroffen.

Der junge Malfoy spürte, dass seine Beine wegrutschten und er nicht mehr stehen konnte. Panisch sah er nach unten und entdeckte anstatt seinen Beinen... - eine Flosse!!!!

„Nun, mein Junge. Dieser Fluch wird es dir ermöglichen, deiner Liebe näher zu kommen.

Aber um diesen Fluch zu berechen, reicht es nicht, ihm deine Liebe zu gestehen, sondern müsst ihr auch eine Liebesnacht miteinander verbringen. Damit das funktioniert, wirst du in jeder Vollmondnacht deine menschliche Gestalt wiedererhalten."

Draco starrte sie an, ihm fehlte jegliches Wort und außerdem fühlte er sich so schlaff. Es kam ihm so vor, als würde er krank werden. Der Alten schien das aufzufallen, denn sie führte eine neue Handbewegung aus. Aber ehe sie diese vollendete, sagte sie noch:

„Von nun an wirst du im See von Hogwarts leben, bis du es geschafft hast, den Fluch zu brechen. Dort kannst du deiner Liebe begegnen!"

Dann machte sie den letzten Schwenker und er war verschwunden.

* * *

Ja, schon dumm, was? Er hätte sich eine Menge ersparen können... Aber was soll's? Sonst wäre es am Ende ja nie zu diesem hübschen Gespräch mit Sev gekommen.

Bye, Psy-Puma


End file.
